The Chief Financial Officer
The Chief Financial Officer The Chief Financial Officer (C.F.O.) is available to fight once a Toon has fully completed their Cashbot disguise. The C.F.O. resides in the Cashbot Vault, an extremely secure Cogbuck depository hidden deep within Cashbot HQ. The battle against the C.F.O. consists of 3 rounds. Two of these are cog battle rounds, and the third is a fight directly against the C.F.O. The first round involves a battle with various tiered and levelled Cashbots. The second battle is against skelecogs, and the cogs are substantially higher levelled than those of the first round. Once both waves of cogs have been destroyed, the battle against the C.F.O. begins. The Tier System Similar to the tier system for the C.J. and the C.E.O. that were present in Toontown Online, all bosses in Toontown: Corporate Clash now have an enhanced version of the system to increase the difficulty for groups of toons that have progressed to higher suits levels. Higher tiers will spawn higher levelled cogs during cog battle rounds, increase the health the C.F.O. has, spawn bigger goons that do more damage and increase the amount of random unites you get as a reward. Calculating Tiers To calculate what difficulty tier CFO you're fighting, first add together the total suit tier of your group. Cog suit tiers are based on it's rank on the Corporate Ladder, so a Short Change will be tier 1, and a Robber Baron will be tier 8. For example, if a group of 5 Short Changes, 2 Moneybags and a Robber Baron entered the C.F.O. battle, we add the tiers of all the collective suits together which would be 25. (1+1+1+1+1+6+6+8) Then, take the total sum of the Toons suits, in this case 25 and divide it by the total amount of Toons in the boss which is 8 '''for a standard C.F.O., but can change depending on group size. Our final value to find our tier is '''25 divided by 8 '''which is '''3.12. '''You then take this final number to determine what tier you are in. The suit tier average always rounds up. The 3.12 will round up to 4. '''C.F.O Tiers The Crane Round Once both waves of cogs have been destroyed, the final battle again the C.F.O. begins. Six cranes are available to use with four of them being located in the corners and two located directly beside the doors. There are two roles a Toon can choose to take on: Stomping goons (To allow craners to throw them to stun the C.F.O.) or operate the cranes and throw stunned Goons at the C.F.O., followed by safes found in every corner when the C.F.O is stunned. It is typically preferred that 4 toons operate the crane, and 4 Toons 'goon' or 'stomp', disabling the goons and allowing the craners to use them to damage the C.F.O. A total of 8 safes are available for the Toons to utilize. Throwing a safe on the C.F.O.'s head while he is not stunned will result in a "safe-ty helmet" stuck on the C.F.O.'s head. The "safe-ty helmet" will block damage from any goons thrown at him until another safe is thrown at him to knock off the helmet. As the battle progresses and the C.F.O. gets weaker, the goons he spawns will become bigger and deal larger and larger amounts of damage. If the battle goes on for long enough, the goons can deal upwards of 40 damage. Past 38 damage, the goons will acquire purple hats. In order to stun a goon, a Toon must jump on top of it, Causing it to fall down and lose it's spotlight for a short period of time. This is only temporary, so during this time the craners can lift the goon using the crane magnets and throw it at the C.F.O.'s head. After a certain damage threshold has been reached with the goons, the C.F.O. will become stunned by goons thrown at him. This can be indicated by stars circling his head and the aoogah noise is made. To deal maximum amount of damage to the C.F.O., throw safes while he is stunned. Safes can do upwards of 50 damage to the C.F.O. with a single hit! Timing is key to throwing safes to ensure one is not thrown before he wakes up, and results in the C.F.O. wearing a "safe-ty helmet". Once the C.F.O. is defeated, he will try to leave the Battle Area, disgruntled, but is suddenly hit by a train like those found in the Train Yard in Cashbot HQ. This train trap is set up by Mata Hairy, the Toon who helps you to infiltrate the Cashbot Vault. After this scene, all the Toons that did not go sad during the duration of the C.F.O. battle dance, and receive their Unite rewards. Unites Unites are rewards received after successfully defeating the C.F.O. The type(s) of Unite received from a C.F.O. are entirely random, but the number Toons receive is dependent on the Tier. Unites affect all nearby Toons in the proximity. They can be found in the Toon's SpeedChat Phrases under: UNITES. Something important to note is that every Toon in the battle will receive one Unite that is the same. If a tier 2 or 3 C.F.O. is completed, then one or two random extra unites will be awarded to the Toons. Past the first Unite, all Toons receive different unites. List of Unites: Gag-Up! - All (restocks all Gags) - Toon-Up (restocks Toon-Up gags) - Trap (restocks Trap gags) - Lure (restocks Lure gags) - Sound (restocks Sound gags) - Squirt (restocks Squirt gags) - Zap (restocks Zap gags) - Throw (restocks Throw gags) - Drop (restocks Drop gags) Note: Will only restock up to your level 6 gags. Toon-Up! - 10 Toon-Up Unite (Restores 10 laff to the toons in the surrounding area) - 15 Toon-Up Unite (Restores 15 laff to the toons in the surrounding area) - 30 Toon-Up Unite (Restores 30 laff to the toons in the surrounding area) - 45 Toon-Up Unite (Restores 45 laff to the toons in the surrounding area) - 60 Toon-Up Unite (Restores 60 laff to the toons in the surrounding area) Category:Unites